Being a disabled person, as well as having to be a care giver for my disabled mother for seven years, I realized that it was always a problem remembering to take my medication or administer my mother's medication on time. Therefore, there was very often missed medication doses. Wearing the MEDIWATCH will eliminate the worry of missed medication doses because an alarm will remind you when it is time to take your medication, so that you never have to miss a medication dose. Since it is also a PILLBOX in addition to an alarm watch, it also eliminates the need to carry medication bottles or a separate medication container than can get misplaced.
In addition the back of the MEDIWATCH serves as a medical alert bracelet, with important information engraved on the back of the watch.